


2

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Arashi (Band), 岚, 嵐
Genre: M/M, 末子组 - Freeform, 润二 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: Nino30生贺短文
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, 松本润/二宫和也





	2

我叫二宫和也，六月十七号生辰，是个不折不扣的双子座——没错，就是把人格分裂诠释地非常完美的那个谜一般的星座。

与其说我是人格分裂，还不如说我用不一样的名字生活在两个世界。

在这个所谓的三次元的世界，我是当下最红的男子偶像组合——嵐的成员之一。虽然并不是“无人不知无人不晓”那么夸张的大明星，但是出门会被粉丝**或者跟踪的情况还是时有存在的，这样让我多了一个可以拿来当成为宅男的挡箭牌的理由。

作为一个宅男，日常除了打游戏以外就是上网，所以我也经常泡在所谓的网络世界里面。说道起因，大概是我有一次实在是无聊，在自己组合的FAN CLUB里面申请了一个账号，会员名就叫2——其实我就是懒了一点。我作为一个优秀吧民，我每日跑在签到的最前线，新闻速报非常及时，需要灌水的时候无限刷屏，又能在被ANTI爆吧的时候挺身而出，甚至时不时的还会抖出一点自己和其他成员甚至其他组合的行踪料，导致我在吧里也算是个红透半边天的活跃吧友。最后我实在是忍不住，花了几个月的时间排队申请了一个小号。

真是的，我明明是个很低调的人，但是老天爷总是不想让我过得安宁。

就在我刚从微波炉里拿出速食咖喱饭传送到电脑前时，发现有一个陌生的ID给我发了一条信息。

“2君你好，我是新人一枚，已经久仰菊苣您的尊姓大名，以后有不懂的还请菊苣多多帮忙~”——【NINORINの大好き】

看到这样一条留言，我承认我是笑得花枝乱颤合不拢嘴了，顿时偶像尊严一扫而空。（咳咳其实我本来就不像个偶像不是么= =）首先，这很明显就是个崇拜我的孩子——虽然不知道是真是假，因为求菊苣罩着这种事情不应该是很经常的么……其次，这孩子的ID的字面意思就是“我是二宫和也的超级粉丝”，虽然用NINORIN这个“早就应该被雪藏但是数月之前还被节目组挖出来的奇葩昵称”用得并不让我满意，不过还是可以看出是个补档补地很成功地好孩子~

这么细腻可爱的一定是女孩子！虽然性别写的是未知……

其实，原本类似于这样子的留言我并不是没见过，以前也经常会有人留类似的话，但是我都没什么心情去理睬她们，或许是今天心情比较好的缘故。

咳咳，话说回来，如果我告诉她我就是她日思梦想的二宫和也王子的话，她应该会瞬间大脑短路然后疯掉的。

“那好吧，以后请多指教咯~SUKI酱~”——【2】

抱歉妹子我帮你随便起了个昵称……

“NINO，在看什么呢？”

正盯着手机屏幕的我被左耳附近突然响起的声音吓了一跳，身体不由自主地颤了一下，然后缓缓地转过头，瞪着下巴靠在我左肩上的“浓颜包子脸”。

“J……”

松本润不知死活的裂开嘴巴送给我一个标准偶像派露齿笑，但是他的视线还是没有离开我的手机屏幕。我在危急之下直接按了锁屏键，黑色的屏幕上照出了我无奈的样子和他狰狞的面孔。

“NINO~有什么好玩的要和我分享一下嘛~”松本润撅起嘴巴一脸委屈，还不断地用头毛蹭我的颈窝。

“去去去，没啥好玩的。”我抖了抖左肩，把他的脑袋从上面抖下来——又重又圆，松本润你丫的脑袋是铅球么=皿=！！！

“你小子该不会谈恋爱了吧？”松本润用他泪汪汪的双眼不断地给我发送自己委屈的光波。

“你丫想得美！”小爷我的恋爱运简直就是脱节状态啊！啥？你说我抠门？我那是叫擅长并且热爱着理财！

“那就给我看看嘛~”松本润把我压在沙发上，直接像一只章鱼一样，四肢缠在我的身上，怎么打都松不开，而且脑袋还在小爷我覆盖在“一块腹肌系统”上面的T恤上面曾来曾去……害得我想笑都不能笑出来啊！

“……我在逛FAN CLUB啦……”我解开锁之后把页面放在他的眼前晃了晃。

“哦~NINO也会逛FAN CLUB啊……いいねえ……”樱井翔那货不知什么时候已经出现在松本润的背后，单膝跪在沙发上。

“说实话我也偶尔会去看看哦，我和翔酱……”

“……还有FAN CLUB账号哦，而且是好几年前就有了。”

……樱井翔你丫快松开相叶雅纪的嘴你看看他快被你闷死了！

相比而言，樱井翔干嘛要阻止相叶雅纪说下去呢……有**！

“对了，松润你最近也申请到了账号吧？”樱井翔终于在我放射出镭射光波的双眼的威胁下松开了相叶雅纪，然后像在节目上那样很自然地转变话题。

“是啊，排了好久的队还有审核什么的真的好麻烦，真不知道我们的粉丝是怎么熬过来的。”松本润这家伙直接就倒在我的“一块腹肌系统”上了，左脚还企图踢开樱井翔。

“所以啊，我们可要好好珍惜我们的粉丝们哦~”

相叶雅纪难得能说出那么有技术含量的话，我们三个都点了点头。

“话说回来，利达呢？”

“……我猜是在录影棚哪里睡着了。”

【今天，大野君在录制节目的休息途中，倒在座位上睡着了……】

【诶？！真的真的？！果然是在哪里都能睡着的特技啊……】

【利达好辛苦，放他回去补眠吧……】

【2苣又在节目现场么，福利真好好羡慕QAQ……】

SUKI酱似乎是个非常忙的人。他每天上线的时间基本不会超过十分钟，但是他还是坚持每天都上一次线，签到，然后给我留言。除了和嵐有关的留言以外，也会有一些日常的寒暄和关心——而且句句都戳中我的要害，比如说“2君不能一直吃方便食品哦”。我嘛，好歹也是一代菊苣，所以对他的留言爱理不理也没关系，问问题的话我简单回答一下就行。

我和他唯一一次聊天，还是在连休公假的几天。

“2君也喜欢NINO么？”

“是啊，嵐里面最喜欢的就是NINO了。”

“那你喜欢NINO的哪些方面呢？”

“嘛……”

我左手托着下巴，右手手指在桌子上随意敲打了几下，毕竟要我自己说出自己显而易见的优点，是一件非常难也非常让人害羞的一件事情。

“NINO很帅，也很可爱，吐槽的时候感觉是个很聪明的人，又在不一样的节目里面也有不一样的感觉，演技也非常出色……”

“但是却超级抠门吧。”

“……那也没关系吧……”

“听说他和润君出去玩都不付钱的……”

……这货是从哪儿听来的小道消息啊！虽然事实就是这样的。

我和松本润出去吃饭的话肯定是他付钱，出去玩的话基本上也是他掏钱包，逛街的话他也会帮我买一件……这么说来这货是钱多到没地方花了么=皿=！

“那……你觉得润君怎么样呢？”

SUKI酱大概是看我太久不回答，所以尝试着转变一下话题。不过这也是一个非常值得深思的问题……

松本润啊，人如其名一样帅，拥有着处女座特有的小洁癖和神经质，有点讨厌但是有时候也很可爱；虽然比我小但责任感很强，很值得信赖依靠；很细心，经常帮我拿漏掉的东西；吵架的时候他生气起来还是蛮恐怖的，但是最后却会主动道歉……哦！对了，他虽然是个抖S但是超级温柔，买衣服的时候会帮我多买一件，还经常请我吃饭，我死赖着不出去他就开车过来接我……

“QAQ~2君还在么QAQ~”

好吧，我承认我刚刚以为像松本润而发了很长时间的呆。

“抱歉，刚刚去拿快递。”

“……FUFU~那么可以回答了么？”

“啊……润君啊，真的是个非常不错的人呢，很有责任感，也很温柔的样子。”

但是……因为是抖S，所以才不太会表露自己的感情吧……

“啊？什么意思……”

糟糕了！我把刚才想的话打进对话框发出去了！我不知道自己在键盘上敲些什么，似乎是因为想要解释清楚的欲望太强烈了。

“嘛，我会慢慢理解的。”

SUKI酱留下这句话，然后下线了。

最近因为新增加的节目，还有各种活动以及单曲的准备，成员们变得越来越忙了。即使这样，我还是坚持每天上线，到FAN CLUB逛一圈，然后打开留言箱，这已经成了习惯。

SUKI酱也似乎是越来越忙了，连签到都没办法连上，给我的留言也越来越少了。

说实话我还在内疚是不是说错了什么话，那句话其实可以让人有很大的误解——比如说，他可能会以为我是和松本润认识的人，不过这样的话他应该更经常地留言不是么？又或者说……

不过怎么想都是没用的，只知道的是他的留言量的减少，让我渐渐觉得有些空虚。

或许我挺喜欢他的，也许只是朋友之间的喜欢，但是他的存在感是那么的强烈，让我不得不往那方面想。

和其他人一样，他一开始只是个刚入门的小粉丝，但是从他主动在我这里留言的时候我就觉得我们之间似乎是有这么一种缘分——然而缘分这种东西的奇妙之处，就是在于他是说不清的。

他给我的感觉似乎有些熟悉，这或许是我的错觉。

我第一次觉得被人关注的感觉还不错。

我或许应该向他坦白，我就是他朝思暮想的偶像二宫和也，但是想了想可能会有的不良后果之后我又放弃了。不过告白了就一定会成功，因为我知道他也会喜欢我，他的ID应该是不会说谎的。

感情真是一件麻烦的事，即使是网恋也是如此。

生日那天，全员放假。我一回到家就趴到电脑前，登入FAN CLUB，拥入眼帘的都是给我的生日贺贴。平日里积累的辛苦和压力，在此时完全被化解开来。

我在生日楼里刚写完给自己的祝福，留言板里就有了新的留言。

是他，最近让我郁闷之极的他。

“2君，今天是NINO君的生日呢。”

“是啊，真是值得庆祝的一天。=w=~”

他似乎没有纠结在那句话上，这让我放心了不少。

“2君，吧主他们今天包了一间酒吧开庆生趴，你来不？吧友之间见见面挺好的。”

“我还是算了吧，今天不太想出门。”

“2君是不想见到我么？”

“……哪有的事！”

反倒是见了你，或许真的会动心。

“那2君快点开门吧。”

“……啊？！”

叫我快开门？这是什么奇怪的剧情发展……

“快开门。”

我似乎还是被蒙在鼓里，无奈地跑出去开门。

“……J？”

“嗯。”

我手里还拉着门把，呆呆的站在门口。松本润站在我的对面，他的的沉着和冷静似乎证明着某些事的真实性。

“NINO，你就那么好意思让SUKI酱站在门口么？”松本润右眼上方的浓眉微微一挑，带游戏虐意味的一句话让我的大脑瞬间爆炸。

“砰！”

我华丽丽的一甩手，把松本润（=NINORINの大好き=SUKI酱=J）锁在了门外。

“NINO！你怎么可以把我锁在外面！”

松本润不甘示弱的敲着门，时不时的又按一下门铃。

“因为你个小兔崽子有事瞒着我啊！你丫干嘛不告诉我你就是SUKI酱！”我完全无视周围邻居的意见，扯着嗓子喊道。

“你丫也没告诉我2君是你啊！”松本润极其顽强的声音从门缝里冲出来。

“但是你丫一开始知道吧！”

“当然不是啊！不是你说的那句话我怎么知道2君就是你啊！”

“哪句？！”

“说我不会表达感情的那一句！”

我的脑袋里一片混乱，并且完全无语了。

“……那我说了那句话你怎么就知道是我了啊！”

“因为你以前就说过啊——‘J是一个百分之百的S，是不会在我面前出现笑脸以外的表情的闷骚男。’老子可是一字不差地记住了了原句啊！”

……可惜我二宫和也是不会记得无意之间吐出的嘈的，没想到这句话他记得那么清楚，应该是无意间戳中他的心事或者是软肋了吧。

我把门打开一个缝，露出大约半个脑袋，用充满歉意的双眼直勾勾地看着门外表情严肃，似乎又带着一些愤怒和无奈的松本润。

“如果这句话伤到了你的话……抱歉。”

松本润没有反应，依旧是那副表情，再加上他原本就英气逼人的脸，似乎显得更可怕，害的我有些不敢再看他，渐渐垂下了眼皮。

此时，松本润终于轻启双唇叹了口气，我的眼睛随着立马又睁得巨大。

“NINO没有错，忠言逆耳，太直白的话大家都不太喜欢听。”他眨了眨眼睛，大概是之前一直盯着我看而感到有些干涩的缘故，同时又轻易地避开了我的视线，“说实话，我还得谢谢你，当我再一次看到类似于的那句话的言语时，那一字一句再一次点醒了我。”

我放松了警惕，稍稍低下了脑袋，松开了门把。就在此时，松本润用力把门推开，冲了进来，把被突如其来的冲击吓得腿软而往后踉跄几步的我抱在怀里，慢慢放到地毯上。蹲着的他正好比曲腿坐在地上的我高出一个头，害得我只能抬起脑袋回应他温柔却又强烈的眼神。

“NINO，我喜欢你，不是那种朋友或者兄弟之间的喜欢。”

我那时候还没有反应过来这就是恋爱养成游戏里最重要的神告白，自己半张着的干涩嘴唇就被他湿润丰满的触感紧紧贴住，又被他柔软灵巧的舌头乘虚而入。我尽力想要调整自己混乱的呼吸节奏，但是吸入鼻腔的柠檬清香只能让我的大脑越发缺氧。

我松开原本撑在地毯上支持体重的双手，身体自然往下滑了一段距离，但是他非常迅速地贴了上来，心脏之间的距离越来越短。我用尽最后一丝理智，将冰冷的双手贴在他红润发烫的脸颊上。但就在指尖触碰的他沾着发蜡却胡乱翘着的鬓角毛发的那一瞬间，那一丝理智就被他心中的火焰烧断。手也自动地深入了他的发间，像他刚刚对我那样。

不知何时他才松开，还处于眩晕状态的我只能躺在地毯上大口喘气，想早点将脸上的红晕褪去。

“NINO，我喜欢你。”

“……我知道。”原本感觉快要降下温度的脸颊又很不争气地红了起来。

“但是你喜欢的是SUKI酱。”

“……笨蛋，你不就是SUKI酱么？”

“不，SUKI酱喜欢的是2君，但是J喜欢的是KAZU。”

我斜眼瞪了一下一脸盈盈笑意的松本润，又朝他翻了对白眼。

“KAZU，我喜欢你。”

“……我知道！”

松本润你丫的眼神快要看穿我了！

“因为我不会表达感情，所以只会一直说我喜欢你。”

松本润撑在地上的双臂突然抱住我，胸口贴上我的，整张脸都埋在我的颈窝里，呼出温热的气息又把我搞得很紧张。

“但是我知道。”我也伸出双臂环住他扣在他的背后，用自己的头发蹭了蹭他的脸，闭上眼睛感受着柠檬香气带给我的放松。

“不会表达感情就索性不要说了，反正我也不会。”

“但是我也知道。”

他乘机在我的脸颊上亲了一口，我难得没有嫌弃那黏糊糊的润唇膏粘在我脸上的感觉。

【NINO昨天晚上在涉谷的一家很隐蔽的地下酒吧开生日趴，听说是松润一手策划操办的。凡是在NINO手机通讯录和邮件联系人里面出现的人基本都出现在那里了。不过等十点半散场之后嵐的MEMBER们又开了个小会——其实也不过是在那里喝喝酒罢了，然后听说利达又睡着了……】——【2】

【诶诶诶？！2苣好厉害连这个都知道！】

【2苣该不会就在NINO的手机通讯录里面吧= =……】

【嘛，我是听和他们团走得比较近的那个造型师说的。】——【2】

【菊苣啊，我听说当晚是松润开车送NINO回家的，而且还顺还在他家过夜了，是真的么？】——【NINORINの大好き】

【哇塞！末子最近果然血红放闪啊！】

【楼上上是从哪里听说的？】

【……抱歉，这么私密的问题我真的不知道。】——【2】

手离开键盘的那一刹那，我从电脑桌前站起来，转身，一脸恶狠狠地瞪着坐在我后面那张桌子前，边打字边偷笑的某人……

“松本润你丫的少说句话会死啊！！！”

==END==

番外——对了！还有一个BUG！

松本润：KAZU，对不起，其实有一件事我骗了你。

二宫和也：好你丫的松本润敢骗本大爷……（我忍！）算了，先说说是什么事。

松本润：其实我一开始就知道2君就是KAZU。

二宫和也：……（我再忍！）好吧，其实也不是那么大的事。不过你是怎么知道的？

松本润：嘛……其实一开始我只是猜测，然后我请吧主帮忙一起翻了你发的所有的帖子，感觉有些细节很奇怪——有些即使是私生饭也不会知道的东西。然后又在他们的帮忙下查了你的ID的IP地址，发现是这一带的，但是我还是不敢肯定。所以我就自己主动接近你啦~

二宫和也：……你小子还蛮厉害的么！话说回来，吧主他们知道2君就是二宫和也么？

松本润：啊，他们也知道，其实他们也怀疑过，最后我告诉他们了。

二宫和也：天！那你告诉他们之后他们怎么没把我的留言箱挤爆啊？！

松本润：……我建议你仔细阅读以下吧主和小吧主的ID。

二宫和也：……？

吧主：【我就是爱少爷的溜肩】

小吧主：【钓鱼和绘画不能兼得】&【AIBA是天才】

二宫和也：……我勒个去你们这群家伙￥%……&*（（￥%……&*！！！！！！！

==真正THE END==


End file.
